


Enter Sandman

by FluffyLux



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Lucifer, Dreams and Nightmares, Nightmares, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLux/pseuds/FluffyLux
Summary: Trixie has a nightmare that feels so real she never wants to sleep again.





	Enter Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something on ao3 (and for the Lucifer fandom) so if this is bad, excuse me. I'm so used to Wattpad (even tho I stopped using it years ago) and writing small stories that aren't fandom related or just poetry. This is really new to me and I hope you like it. The title of the fic is from the song Enter Sandman by Metallica. I thought it'd be pretty awesome since Lucifer is from the Sandman comics and I'm a big comic book nerd (and a huge hard rock/metal fan). So, anyways, without further ado, here is my short little fic, Enter Sandman.

Trixie awoke with a loud gasp and cry, clutching her blanket and Miss Alien. She was trembling so much earthquakes were probably wiping out the other side of the planet. Trixie couldn't shake the sensation of fear she felt all over. What was wrong with her? She had been fine and comfortably sleeing in her bed one minute, and the next she was gripping her closest belongings as close as she could.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minuets felt like hours. It felt as if everything around her was closing in. Trixie quickly hopped out of bed, still hugging Miss Alien, and flipped on the lights and bounded into the living room. She hurtled herself onto the couch. Peering across the room, she looked at the clock and checked the time. 3:13 AM. It was too early in the morning. It was too late at night. She couldn't go back to sleep. She wouldn't.

Trixie desperately wanted to down a couple of sodas and stay up for the rest of the night with the lights on. It was summer, anyways. But her mom would be disappointed.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Trixie walked into the kitchen. She opened the cabinets frantically, looking around for a clean glass. She opened the last cabinet, only for the glasses to come tumbling out with a loud crash. As soon as she turned around, her mother was at the doorway.

"Monkey? Are you okay?" Her mother must have been standing there for a while watching Trixie frantically search for a glass. A lump caught in her throat and her eyes burned. Her mother looked at her with concern.

"I can't sleep", she whispered softly. "Oh, c'mon." Her mother spoke with a voice that could calm her instantly as she held her hands out. But this time was different. Trixie suddenly remembered what she had seen in her sleep. She pushed the memories down and launched herself at her mother just wanting to be held.

After a few long minutes of her mother cradling her, she finally got that water she oh so desired. Her throat felt like it was a desert getting rain for the first time in years. It was relieving.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Trixie nodded.

 

"Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my Soul to keep,  
If I should die before I wake,  
I pray the Lord my Soul to take."

 

~~~~

 

So here Beatrice Decker was, looking at something she could only describe as not human. Huge, white, sharp appendages were filling the darkness with a blinding light. But this wasn't what she was focusing on. No, those red eyes stared back at her with such an intensity she felt she would buckle at any second. She remembered her terror from earlier. Those eyes were what she had seen. They were what had her so terrified.

The thing stared approaching Trixie and all she wanted to do was run. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could only feel her heart beating out of her chest.

She felt a something slice into her chest, but no wound. The blinding light was right in front of her now. She got a better look at the crimson, scarred being in front of her. Trixie desperately wished she could wake up. Hadn't other people been able to escape sleep paralysis before? Isn't that what this was?

 

~~~~

 

 

When Trixie awoke for the second time that night, she felt like something inside her was just drained out. Like her whole being was just stripped away. Her heart. Her soul.

That hadn't felt like a dream, or nightmare, at all. This felt real. Trixie felt violated. She felt like a part of her was missing.

Trixie would do anything to never see that thing again. Anything to never feel like that again.

She would sleep with one eye open, gripping her pillow and Miss Alien, as the light made its exit and night entered.

 

 

~~~~

 

"Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget my son  
To include everyone

I tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
  
Exit Light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land"


End file.
